The new student
by Shroomie1
Summary: Sorry it took so long to update it. It's updated now though!
1. Enter Zidane!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay?!  
  
Claimer: I do own one character I soon will be introducing.  
  
I know my last Naruto story sucked. It was a test thing. Plus I had no sleep for 3 days at the time. Right now, I'm wide awake! Muhahhahaaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day for team 7. They were just messing around today, Kakashi as usual was late. Waiting for them Naruto got an idea. He used his doppelganger technique and tried to hit on Sakura with two of him. He once again failed. And was injured quite badly! "Ow! Sakura! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. Sakura scoffed, "Why don't you just give up?!"  
  
Sasuke was just sitting against a tree waiting for Kakashi. Right before Sakura could yell some more at Naruto, Kakashi appeared, "Hello my little Shinobi wannabes!"  
  
"Kakashi! What took you so long this time?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
"Well, today I have a valid excuse! I promise!" right when he said that he pulled a person from behind him. "We have a new person to the group.. I was hoping it'd be a girl, but I guess I'll live." the boy seemed to be the same age as the rest of them.. They were all 16 now.  
  
"Hello!" said the cheerful teenager with his blonde hair and brown eyes (it wasn't Naruto) in his black jeans, black shirt, and black jacket.  
  
"Hello also!" said the other cheerful blonde, Naruto.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Hi."  
  
Kakashi smiled a little, because they're getting off on a good start. "This is Zidane Jutsurit. He is a new addition to team 7 as you can see.." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.  
  
"Um.. Kakashi.. Who's that?" he pointed to the silent Sasuke.  
  
"Oh, he's Sasuke. He's the quiet type."  
  
"Oh. So if you don't mind me asking, what's our training for today?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"You're excited about my training?" Kakashi was confused. He never met someone actually excited about his training.  
  
"Hmm.. I planned on something different than I'm gonna do now. Today we're just gonna spar!"  
  
"Oh, really?! YAY!"  
  
Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. Kakashi skipped happily waiting to see his new student's abilities. The rest followed to where they were going. Zidane thought for a moment. "What's your name?" he asked Naruto.  
  
"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"Oh, and you?" he asked the cute pink haired girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura." she replied while looking at Sasuke.  
  
"I have a question." Naruto said.  
  
"Oh, why am I so excited about Kakashi's training? He's really cool! With that Sharingan eye of his!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice to hear, but I wanted to ask if you liked ramen."  
  
Zidane sweatdropped, "Yes.. Yes I do.. It's my favorite food."  
  
"Yay!" he shouted in delight.  
  
Kakashi stopped for a minute looking away from his book, "How do you know about me?"  
  
"Well, I've studied you! You're almost like a legend! It's really an honor to learn under you.. And Usumaki Naruto I've heard of also. Reincarnation of the demon fox. It's cool to be in the same team with him also."  
  
"Have you heard anything about me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um.. lesse.. Sakura.. I heard some girls talking about you! 'Big forehead girl'!"  
  
"What! Grrr!" she lunged at him and he stopped walking, she missed completely.  
  
"I'm sorry! How about wait 'til the spar to set your anger out on me?"  
  
"Grr.. All right.."  
  
They walked a little more, "Okay, my little ninja babies! We're here!"  
  
"Did he.. Just call us 'Ninja babies'?"  
  
Naruto sweatdropped, "Yes.."  
  
They were in a big field, perfect for sparring.  
  
"Okay, who's first?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I wanna spar! I'll fight Naruto!" Zidane blurted out.  
  
Naruto smiled thinking Zidane was low leveled.  
  
"Okay, let's begin!"  
  
They both went to other sides of the field.  
  
"Don't go easy on me." said the rather cocky Zidane who was not even in a stance.  
  
Naruto did the doppelganer technique, and 5 Narutos went after Zidane. Being as smart as he is, he did "Henge no Jutsu" or a transformation skill. He did it to look like Naruto and he ran in there and got mixed up with them on purpose.  
  
"Hold it!" shouted Naruto. "Line up!" all the them including Zidane. "I made four of you, making five including me. We now have 6.. One of you is Zidane! Which one is it?!" No one answered. "Wait.. how do we know it's not you?!" Zidane cleverly accused. The rest agreed, they all started arguing and then they all attacked each other.. Zidane just stood aside watching it. After Naruto was laying on the groun with all his clones gone Zidane stood over him. "Sorry man.. No hard feelings? How about after this we go get ramen?" he said doing a healing jutsu.  
  
"Sure! Ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully.  
  
"Most impressive." Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, get in there Sakura."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"He'll go easy on you. He doesn't believe in hurting girls."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"Well, when you lunged at him. He stopped not even wanting to hurt you."  
  
"okay, okay!" Sakura ran in there  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Look over there!" Sakura looks, and he uses the art of illusion to make it look like Sasuke was hurt and dying (like Kakashi did in the manga). Sakura turned around, saw it, and fainted. He picked her up and walked over near Kakashi and set her down. "How'd you know she react to that?" Kakashi was most impressed.  
  
"Well.. Earlier I saw how she looked at Sasuke so I decided to try that."  
  
"Well, good job! Now it's time for you to spar with Sasuke!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll have the battle in the next chapter! You'll just have to keep wondering until I write the second chapter! Muhahhaa! 


	2. Contact fighting!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
  
Claimer: I do own Zidane.  
  
Yes, I'm back! I was at my dad's house for the weekend.. But here's the story! And yes, I did steal the idea for Sakura's battle from the survival training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke went to the other end on the field. "Ready to start? I wanna to have a little fun!" said the cocky Zidane. Sasuke just scoffed. "Alright here I come!" He disappeared, Sasuke looked around not seeing him, "He's too fast!" he thought to himself. A loud thud and some pain went to Sasuke's head. "Heh.. You should check behind you sometimes. He started to turn around when Sasuke attacked. He did a kick easily blocked. "Yay! I get to have fun!" He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and threw him up as he jumped up and kicked him to the ground, and landed on him. "So, you ready for more of a fight?"  
  
"Ugh..." Sasuke was knocked out.  
  
"Damn.. There goes a little bit of fun.. Hey Master Kakashi! Can I spar with you?"  
  
"Um, I usually don't with students. But in your case I might as well do it.. I wanna read my book during the fight.. Hmm.. I guess I'll just imagine what's gonna happen next in my book!" He said with a perverted smile, through his mask.  
  
Zidane sweatdropped, "Master Kakashi.. Echi Echi Paradise is a good book, but sometimes fighting is more important.."  
  
"Oh well, let's begin!"  
  
They stood there predicting each other's move. "Oh, Kakashi? I'm gonna be using rubber shurikens just for fun! You too!" He threw a pack to Kakashi.  
  
"Why these?"  
  
"Well, this IS a spar.. And they don't hurt like the sharp tips on regular Shurikens!"  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's fiiiiiight!!!" His hyperactive attitude expressed, as he ran and threw a few Shurikens at Kakashi who barely dodged it.  
  
Sakura and Naruto were sitting against a tree watching the fight. Sakura who just woke up was saying "Go Kakashi!" Naruto said "Go Zidane! Imagine the prize being ramen! And go Kakashi!.. Hey, Sakura they're both really good.. How'd Zidane get so good faster than us?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't eat as much as ramen as you..." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Naruto gasped, "You don't think.. That's my problem?"  
  
"Heh.. Naruto I was just kidding.." She said with a sweatdrop and assuring look.  
  
"Kakashi! Damnit! You're not giving it your all! If you don't I won't!" Zidane whined.  
  
Kakashi blocking Zidane's hit, "Aw come on! Like I want you to give it your all if you're fighting at an even level as me!"  
  
"Heh heh heh... " he threw a few Shurikens at Kakashi, which actually hit him. "Blunt sometimes hurt right Kakashi?"  
  
"Oh, ha ha!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Kakashi.. I'm getting hungry... Can we just stop for today, and go get some food?"  
  
"Okay! As long as you don't hit me with those rubber Shurikens... They hurt.."  
  
"Heh.. I know.." He said walking over to the rest of them.  
  
"We're going to get ramen." Kakashi and Zidane both said. Naruto jumped for joy, "YAY!"  
  
Zidane looked at Sasuke, "He's still not up? Don't worry.. Watch this." he walked to him, "Oh, no! There goes Sakura and Naruto!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha..? What?!" he awoken.  
  
"See? Anyone can be woken with the right words!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Sasuke growled, and hit him across the head. Zidane just laughed.  
  
On the way to the ramen shop.  
  
Naruto and Sakura were excitedly explaining Zidane and Kakashi's fight, in every detail. Kakashi was reading his book, "So Zidane.. How were you to match my moves? I noticed we're on the same level in fighting."  
  
"Heh.. Well let's just say I've had training even before I came here. Maybe I'll tell you some day.. So, what issue are you on on Echi Echi Paradise?"  
  
"Um, 22.."  
  
"I'm on 26."  
  
"Damn.. Wait.. Aren't you too young to be reading these?!"  
  
"Yep.."  
  
"Heh heh! Good job!" Kakashi said in delight with the corruption of this one's mind.  
  
"Thanks!" he said, looking at his page. "I like the next page."  
  
They all got to the ramen shop. Sasuke was sitting down wanting to be alone, but Sakura clinging on to him. Zidane was sitting alone, and Kakashi was just sitting at a table reading. Naruto just got his miso ramen. He sat at the table as Zidane, "Ah miso ramen.. The best!"  
  
"You really like ramen, don't you?" Zidane said, then yawned.  
  
"Like? No! LOVE! I love ramen!!" he said, expressing his feelings for ramen.  
  
Sakura looked over to Naruto, then Zidane, and back to Sasuke. She thought they all were cute. She found Sasuke and Zidane better than Naruto. She blushed thinking about Zidane though. Inner Sakura scolded her for liking someone else than Sasuke. And it scolded her for getting a mind like Kakashi's. She stood up, "AAHH! AM I TURNING INTO THAT OLD PERVERTED TEACHER?!?!?!" Everybody looked at her. "Heh..." she sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Second chapter done. So many distractions happen while I try to write this. I'm sorry I didn't have much fighting in it, but I will have more fighting in the series later on. 


	3. Ramen, Ino, and seconds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Claimer: I do own Zidane  
  
I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I was taking a break from writing. It's good to continue writing this story. Oh, and another reason was I was watching movies, and listening to my new Powerman 5000 albums. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" went an alarm clock at 6:30 AM. Music came from some headphones. Loud rock music (I know you're saying "How can you sleep with loud rock music?" well to answer your question.. I CAN!!). Zidane mumbled a little, and slammed the alarm clock and sat up. "Damnit.. Every morning that alarm goes off... I never even set it.." Cards of all types were spred across a table, and across the floor. "Maybe I should clean up a bit.. Nah!" he jumped from his bed, and walked to the kitchen. He house was empty. Silent. He had no family, or friends. He sighed, and made some cereal, walking to the window while eating it. "Heh.. Great timing.." he said, watching some hot girls walk down the street. "Hehehe." he walked to his bedroom again, and got dressed for today's assignment. He got dressed and was checking his gear, "Shruikens, check. Kunais, check. Scrolls, check. Come Come Paradise, check, check, and triple check!" He kinda sounded like he was Kakashi there for a moment. He was walking down the street and he saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "Hey, guys!" he yelled to them, and Naruto ran to him, "Hey, they have a new type of ramen! It's a mixture of miso, and a few other kinds!!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Zidane sweatdropped. "Um.. When do we go on the mission?"  
  
"Whenever that late Kakashi-sensei gets here." Sakura stated. "Is he always late?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Aw, today I'm not THAT late!" Kakashi said on a fence.  
  
"Oh, my god! It's a miracle!!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Kakashi! What's our mission?" Zidane exclaimed excitely.  
  
"Uh.. Today we got nothing special. Lost animal again."  
  
"Ugh, again?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.  
  
"Yes, again!" Kakashi yelled. "Remember! Every mission we succeed in means we get paid!"  
  
Zidane sweatdropped. Chuunin had some things he didn't think were appropriate for his abilities. They were walking down the road looking for the said lost pet. "So it's a dog, brown hair, and has a leash still on it.. Got it." Zidane said over radio. He saw a leash in a bush and he stepped on it, and caused a dog to start running but Zidane's weight caused the dog to go nowhere. "Got the little furry bastard." he said picking up the dog. "Aw, cute." he walked to them. "This is TOO easy...."  
  
"You get use to it." Naruto said, also wanting a bigger mission.  
  
Sakura cooed, "Awwww, this puppy is so cute!" She pet it, then it nipped her hand.  
  
"OWWW!! WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" she went to strangle it, and Zidane stopped her. "HEY! Why're you stopping me?!"  
  
"Well, because it just sensed your evil aura! I don't blame it!" he said mockingly, while petting the dog. Inner Sakura was freaking out saying, "Hell no! I'ma kick his ass!" and things like that. Sakura went to hit him across the head. Her fist was slamming down with force, he moved out of the way, and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!" he was helping her up with one hand and holding the dog in the other. They heard rustling in a bush. "Hmm?" Zidane pulled a person from the bush. "What the..? OH MY GOD!!!! IT HAS FUCKING THICK-BROWS!!!" He shouted in terror looking at the ugly, ugly creature, Rock Lee. "Grr! Take that!" He tried to hit Zidane. Zidane ran in horror, "It can talk!!!"  
  
Naruto snickered. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was laughing as well. Rock Lee looked at the running Zidane, and then to the laughing Sakura. He looked at her with a look that looked like "What? You're laughing at me..?" or something like that. He just jumped in a tree and disappeared.  
  
Zidane's head popped from a bush, "Is it gone? It was so fucking scary.. The brows.. And oh god! The haircut! It was horrible! Horrible I tells you!" He said shuddering. Sakura just kept laughing.  
  
Later it the ramen shop  
  
"It was horrible! The eyes were.. Bleh! And the brows! The brows were.. EEGGH!" Zidane continued rambling about it. Sasuke was smiling, holding back some laughter. Sakura was next to Sasuke, but she wasn't surpressing her laughter. Naruto was laughing so hard he couldn't eat his ramen. The rambling and laughter ceased, when Ino appeared by Sasuke hugging him, "Sasuke-kun!! I missed you!" Zidane looked at Ino, "Atleast a pretty sight like that, got my mind off of thick-brow.." he said to himself. "Who's the babe?" he asked nudging Naruto. Naruto looked at Ino, "Her name is Yamanaka Ino. Her and Sakura are rivals and fight over Sasuke."  
  
"Ohhh, me sees me sees... Should I go over to talk to her? hehehehe."  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
He started walking toward the rest of them, and to Ino. "I bet you he uses some cheesy line, and gonna get beat up by Ino.." Naruto whispered to the guy who makes the ramen.  
  
He walked up to Ino, "Hey." Ino, who was struggling to keep Sasuke, looked at Zidane. Ino stared at Zidane.. In a gaze.. Sakura took advantage of the situation and pulled Sasuke to her. Ino didn't move. "Uhh, you okay?" He snapped his fingers, Ino snapped out of it, "Huh..? Wha..? Sorry! I'm--"  
  
"Yamanaka Ino.. Naruto told me. I'm Zidane." (I forgot his last name.. heh.. Think of me as the "the-bad-author-who-forgot-his-own-character's-name-and-doesn't-know-his-own" )  
  
"Heh.. You're cute.. I mean, I want you-- Damnit! I mean nice to meet you!" Ino said quickly. "Uhh.. Heh.. I think you're cute too." He said playfully, and in a way Kakashi would. She looked at the tall one with a little blush. Zidane was almost as tall as Kakashi. He walked back to his own seat. Ino was blushing furiously. She went outside to think a little. "Damnit! I like him?! I only like Sasuke though! Argh! What do I do? WhatdoIdo?!" mentally scolded himself. Sakura was wondering what Ino was doing. "Hehehhehehe.. She finally accepted defeat? Yay!" Sakura mentally assumed and praised herself. Naruto ate his ramen and nudged Zidane. "Seconds!"  
  
"What?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if it was short.. I was in a hurry.. 


	4. Cliffhanging and making fun of Kakashi!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or even the show and manga.  
  
I do own Zidane.  
  
Ugh.. Sorry I haven't updated the story lately.. I've been REALLY sick for 4 weeks now. When I get better the stories will improve and I'm thinking of doing a story in a few different Animes as well. Well, enjoy. And I wrote this while I'm still sick so enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our little chuunins didn't have any missions today. It was a day off for them in a way. "Sooo, Kakashi what's our mission today?" Zidane asked hoping it was a good mission. Kakashi looked up from his book, "None. We have a day off. That is why I'm having you four climb that cliff with a hand tied behind your back." Zidane jumped for joy, "YEAH!" Naruto was surprised, "What..? Um, Kakashi-sensei I know I can do that but won't it be hard for Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.. I forgot about that.. I'll let her use both hands. But you three boys will use one hand."  
  
Sakura looked up at the cliff, "I'm not sure I could do that with both hands!!"  
  
"I'm sure you can do it." Both Sasuke and Naruto said, "Huh?" they both looked at each other. Sakura looked at Sasuke, not caring that Naruto said it, "Sasuke.. Thank you." Sakura said glad Sasuke cheered her up a little. "Huh? What about me! I said you can do it too!" Naruto said hoping Sakura even paid attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, and you too." Sakura replied to Naruto.  
  
"Grr.. Damn that Sasuke..." he thought ot himself.  
  
"Ok, my ninja wannabes come here so I shall tie your hand behind your back." Kakashi smiled holding up rope.  
  
Naruto was first, Kakashi tied the rope around his waist first, then wrapped it around his wrist, tying it to the rope. "It feels uncomfortable with the hand behind my back." Naruto whined a little.  
  
"That means it's a good thing, next!" Kakashi was having fun with this.  
  
"Next!" Kakashi shouted.  
  
"Geez! No fucking need to shout!" Zidane yelled at Kakashi while rubbing his ear.  
  
Kakashi tied Zidane's hand, and then Sasuke.  
  
They were all walking toward the cliff, Zidane and Naruto were joking around like idiots, while Sasuke was walking silently to himself. Sakura was walking along side to Sasuke admiring him. "I dare you!" Zidane said to Naruto, who was laughing like hell. "Aw, come on! Not now!" Naruto whined, while laughing.  
  
"Don't be a wuss! Be a big, bad Shinobi! Do it!" Zidane said to him about to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you do it?!" Naruto still laughing.  
  
"Because I wanna see you do it! Come on!"  
  
"Pfft.. Alright!" Naruto finally gave in to this mysterious gesture.  
  
He ran up to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tried his best not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi said not looking away from his book.  
  
"Me and Zidane were wonder, uh.. Since we never see you with women, do you think of us as in the eyes of a perverted Jounin?" Naruto snickered.  
  
"So.. You're suggesting I'm gay? Here.. Look at this.. Does this make me gay?" He said showing Naruto the contents of his book. Naruto looked at it, blushed and shut right up, slowing down to Zidane.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He's a pervert! But luckily he DOES like women." Naruto said looking straight ahead.  
  
Zidane laughed like hell, "Well why doesn't he get chicks?"  
  
Naruto laughed at that comment.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
They all looked up at the cliff, Zidane grinned knowing he could do it, Naruto had his mind set on that he could do it, Sasuke just stood there knowing he could do it also, and Sakura had doubts she could do it. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was trembling. "Don't worry.. You can do it." Sasuke said to her giving a rare smile.  
  
Sakura blushed, "R-Right!" Naruto got jealous a little, "I know you can do it too, Sakura!"  
  
"Heh.. Thank you Naruto." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto got a little more confident, and was happy.  
  
"Begin!" Kakashi yelled out, while starting a stop watch. Zidane grabbed a rock a slung right up about 5 feet with ease. Naruto was shocked at how much more strength Zidane had. Naruto accepted he couldn't do it though, and just grabbed a rock and pulled up while pushing up with his legs. Zidane waited for him. Sasuke started climbing the same time Naruto did. Sakura pulled herself up a little.  
  
Zidane slowed his pace to talk to Naruto, make jokes, and make fun of Kakashi.  
  
"Well, are you sure she likes me?" Naruto asked Zidane.  
  
"Of course, dude! I've seen her look at you at some times. She's beginning to like you!" Zidane pulled himself up.  
  
"Yes! She-- arnngh!-- likes me!" Naruto was having some difficulty with this.  
  
"Hmm.. Speaking of chicks, you think that Ino chick likes me?"  
  
"Heh.. No doubt about that. You actually made her let go of Sasuke and run outside!"  
  
"Wait a second.. I made her let go of Sasuke.. Do both Sakura and Ino like Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah.. They fight over them.. You saw some of it."  
  
"Ohh.. Heh, that proves I got charms."  
  
"Pfft.. A girl that would fall for you has to be blind, deaf, and dumb."  
  
"Hey, you little bastard! You're no prize pig yourself!"  
  
They were like idiots.  
  
Sakura heard some of it, and was blushing at what they said about her liking Naruto.  
  
Yeah right, you're probably gonna-- AHH!" Naruto's grip slipped and he started to fall. Zidane reached his foot out catching the draw-string on Naruto's coat, making coat slam into the cliff. "Ow! You could have done that easier! That hurt!"  
  
"Well, atleast that's better than death, now grab the cliff! My leg is getting tired!"  
  
A little later Zidane and Naruto were close to the top. Sasuke and Sakura were a little below them. Sasuke was helping her. "Could you.. hear what they were saying, Sasuke..?" Sakura asked pulled herself up. Sasuke laughed a little, Yeah, they're dumbasses.. Why? What would you care what they were saying?"  
  
"N-nothing.. No reason.." Sakura blushed. Sasuke noticed it.  
  
"Hey Zidane, race ya to the top."  
  
"You'll regret asking.." Zidane grinned and swung himself all the way to the top. Naruto gasped, and almost choked on his spit.  
  
"12 minutes." Kakashi was waiting for the rest to come up.  
  
"Tell ya the truth, Kakashi-sensei I was just slagging back for them."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
4 minutes later Naruto came up, "Wha--how--what-- How'd you do that?!"  
  
"I just threw myself up."  
  
"But, that takes strength! You look so weak!" Zidane sweatdropped.  
  
16 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura came up.  
  
"32 minutes." Kakashi said putting away his stopwatch.  
  
"Obviously you three need to train more. Zidane was slagging back so you don't need to."  
  
Sakura went off, "WHAT?! HE GETS OUT OF IT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so late.. Expect an update in about 2 weeks maybe 1.. Sorry for it being so late and the next story being late also.. 


End file.
